Bloodrose promo (At All Costs 2005)
The Bloodrose promo (At All Costs 2005) was a promo written by Bloodrose on September 11, 2005 for the At All Costs (2005) pay-per-view. Bloodrose faced White Falcon in the final match of a Best-of-5 series for the PWA Television Championship. Promo ::the scene opens up in Bloodrose’s manor. As we enter, we can see that the whole place is tore up. The giant vase that sits in the middle of the foyer is broken, all the roses strewn about on the floor. The giant picture that hangs on the back wall by the stairs is torn in half, right in the middle of where Bloodrose and Scarlet are standing in the picture.:: the camera goes down the hallway, heading to the library. We enter, and the books are strewn about on the floor. Bloodrose is standing by the fireplace, looking disheveled and haggard. He’s holding a glass of red wine in his hand. Red streaks can be seen on either side of his face, as if he was crying blood.:: Bloodrose: “How could she? I loved her….no, I still love her, but this is how she repays me?! She goes to that fool White Falcon, why? How could she do this to me?!” he throws his drink into the fire “Bah! Anything but her……anything but her. I could lose everything, and I wouldn’t care at all, because I can always rebuild. But if I lost Scarlet, then I don’t know what I’d do. I’d be lost without her; in fact, I feel lost now. What do I do, what do I do?!” he starts swinging his arms at the shadows, then he picks up a book off the floor and throws it into the fire. “I love her with all my heart, and this is how she repays me? After all these years of devotion? I treated her like a goddess! I loved her ever since I first laid eyes on her! Since then, she has been mine, and I hers. I gave her everything: fame, fortune, love. I thought she’d be mine forever. I guess I said it so many times that I believed it. And now….” he starts crying. The tears are red. “Now I lost her to White Falcon. It’s bad enough I lost the title to him, now I have to fight to get Scarlet back? Oh god, it’s happening all over again. Not again, not that night….” now he falls to the floor, totally defeated. He’s still sobbing and crying. Footsteps can be heard, and two women enter the library: a purple-haired woman, Violet, whom we have seen before, and a lady in black. Both are exceptionally beautiful. Violet: “tsk tsk tsk. Look at you. What happened to you? What happened to the evil Daniel Bloodrose we knew?” Lady in black: “Now you’re nothing but a whimpering dog, weak, and at the mercy of the world.” Bloodrose: “...” Violet: “What happened after they took Scarlet the first time? You died. But you came back and got your revenge on those who wronged you.” Lady in black: “What about all your other battles? You received wounds that would have killed lesser beings, but you came back with a vengeance and overpowered your enemies. You still walk the earth while your enemies lie six feet under. And what happens now? This White Falcon kidnaps our sister, and you cry like a little bitch. You are pathetic.” Bloodrose: “Well, what can I do now? I feel so lost and empty without her.” Violet: “Bah! Is your sadness clouding your judgment? Don’t you realize what you can do? Why don’t you channel your sadness into anger? Just like you’ve done before. I don’t see how this situation is different.” Lady in black: “White Falcon may have taken Scarlet, but he didn’t take your killer instinct, your bloodlust, your desire to overcome your enemies. Let that be the driving force to reclaim our beloved Scarlet.” Violet: “Fight to get her back, fight to get your revenge on those who wronged us.” Lady in black: “And if for some reason you cannot bring our sister home, then you have no other choice but to kill her.” Bloodrose: “NO! I will not kill her. I cannot bring myself to do such a thing. How can you two say that? Scarlet’s your sister!” Lady in black: “If she has been corrupted by White Falcon’s heart, then you have no choice but to put an end to her misery. She cannot go on living like that. Do what’s in her best interests.” Bloodrose: “...” Violet: “I thought Scarlet was yours, and yours alone. It must be gnawing at you that she is in the company of another. If she is yours, you wouldn’t have let her go, willingly or not, into White Falcon’s arms. Either she is yours, or she isn’t. Which is it, Daniel?” Bloodrse: “She is mine! You’re right! If I can’t have Scarlet, NO ONE WILL! She is mine, and mine alone. I won’t let this atrocity continue any longer. White Falcon will meet his God in person, and Scarlet will return to me. If for some reason I fail, then….I’m going to be the last thing Scarlet sees before the darkness claims her.” “I want to breathe in her last breath.” “I want to taste her blood as it turns cold.” “I want to hear her heart stop beating.” “I hope she understands what I must do. I see that you two do.” “White Falcon, I will never forgive you. Not for what you have done, but for what you made me do. What a horrible night to have a curse.” fade to blood red See also *Bloodrose collection Category:Promos